I LOVE YOU
by Akira Kou
Summary: "Hyukkie, jika suatu saat aku hilang dari sisimu. Apa kau akan mencariku?" - Eunhyuk mengangguk malu. Aigoo, Yesung hyung baru saja menciumku! batin Eunhyuk- YEHYUK, HAEHYUK, and others.


**I LOVE YOU**

**A Yaoi Fanfiction**

**Cast : Kim Yesung as Kim Yesung**

**Lee Hyukjae as Lee Eunhyuk**

**Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae**

**Others Cast**

**Tiffany Hwang as Kim Tiffany**

**Choi Sooyoung as Lee Sooyoung**

**Kim Kimbum as Kim Kimbum**

**Kim Ryeowook as Kim Ryeowook**

**Park Jiyeon as Park Jiyeon**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin**

**And many more.**

**Rate : T**

**Presented by.**

**Akira Kou**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Fanfic ini mungkin akan banyak kekurangan dan saya tidak memakai EYD yang benar disini**

**SUMMARY : "Hyukkie, jika suatu saat aku hilang dari sisimu. Apa kau akan mencariku?" - Eunhyuk mengangguk malu. **_**Aigoo, Yesung hyung baru saja menciumku!**_** batin Eunhyuk- YEHYUK, HAEHYUK, and others.**

**Happy Reading~**

:

.

.

**Kriiiiingggggg!**

Seorang namja berumur 8 tahun itu dengan sangat gembira menekan bel sepedanya dan melaju cepat bersama sepedanya di atas jalan desa Yongin, salah satu daerah yang ada di Korea Selatan. Rambut cokelat hitam milik namja itu terlihat sangat acak-acakan, namun dia sangat bersemangat untuk terus menyusuri jalan lurus ini dengan sepedanya. Sementara itu, seorang namja bertubuh mungil yang menggonceng di belakangnya memeluk erat pinggang namja berambut cokelat hitam itu, hal ini justru membuat namja berambut cokelat hitam itu kesenangan.

"Yesung… Yesung hyung… pe-pelan!" ucap si namja yang membonceng, masih memeluk erat pinggang namja berambut cokelat hitam yang ia panggil Yesung…

"Bukankah ini sangat menyenangkan, Hyukkie? WOOO~!" sorak namja kecil itu kegirangan.

"Ya! Hyung! Nanti kalau aku jatuh bagaimana? Turukan aku!" pinta Hyukkie lalu dengan ganas mencubit piggang Yesung berkali-kali.

"AW, AW, AW, AH!"

"Cepat turunkan aku!"

"Hyukkie ja… aw sakit!" Yesung kehilangan kendali pada sepedanya karena Eunhyuk yang terus mencubiti pinggang miliknya. Sepeda milik Yesung melaju kekanan dan kekiri tak seimbang sampai akhirnya mereka terjatuh di tepi jalan yang penuh dengan sampah.

BRAAAKKK.

Yesung mengelus hidungnya karena sakit telah mencium jalan yang penuh dengan sampah itu, bau busuk mengelilinginya. Namun, setelah itu cepat-cepat dia menoleh kearah namja yang berumur lebih muda darinya.

Lee Eunhyuk, namja berumur 7 tahun yang berwajah polos, imut layaknya seorang yeojya. Selain sebagai tetangga Yesung, Eunhyuk juga menjadi teman satu-satunya yang paling berharga untuk Yesung. Entah karena Eunhyuk yang bertubuh mungil dan berwajah imut atau sikap Eunhyuk yang polos yang membuat Yesung berpikir bahwa Eunhyuk memiliki tempat yang 'spesial' di hidupnya. Walaupun Yesung masih berumur delapan tahun, tapi Yesung seolah mengerti bahwa rasa yang ada pada dirinya untuk Eunhyuk bukanlah sebatas teman atau kakak-adik tapi ingin melebihi itu. Yesung saja bermimpi suatu saat nanti jika mereka sudah dewasa Yesung ingin menjadikan Eunhyuk milikknya tidak peduli kalau mereka sama-sama namja.

"Hyukkie!" Yesung cepat-cepat ke arah Eunhyuk yang tidak jauh darinya. Eunhyuk menyentuh pipinya yang sakit sambil diam menangis. Mengetahui itu Yesung jadi merasa bersalah dan cepat-cepat membawa tubuh mungil Eunhyuk ke pelukannya.

"Mi-mianhe, ini semua salahku, Maaf…" kata Yesung benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Hiks, ini memang salahmu." balas Eunhyuk pelan tapi membuat dada Yesung berdenyut nyeri. Yesung lalu melihat ke wajah Eunhyuk dan mendapati pipi kiri Eunhyuk yang sedikit memar. Melihat itu air terbentuk di dalam mata Yesung.

"Kenapa hyung malah ikut-ikutan menangis? Hiks." Tanya Eunhyuk dengan tangisannya.

"Hiks, mianhae Hyukkie ga-gara-gara aku pi-hiks pipimu jadi memar dan bajumu jadi kotor. Aku bodoh! Aku membuatmu terluka! Hiks, hiks." Tangis Yesung.

Kini justru Eunhyuk yang memegang wajah Yesung dan mengelus-elusnya. Eunhyuk tertawa, melihat wajah Yesung yang kotor dan bau penuh sampah itu yang cukup menghiburnya.

"Ne, Hyung sudah jangan menangis," ucap Eunhyuk lalu mengusap airmata Yesung, "Tapi lain kali harus janji, kau harus menuruti apa kata Hyukkie dan melindungi Hyukkie! Janji?"

"Ne, Janji kelingking!" Balas Yesung dengan cepat mengaitkan jari kelingking miliknya dan milik Eunhyuk.

"Ayo kita pulang!"

"Jalan kaki?" tanya Eunhyuk polos.

"Ngesot, iya jalan kakilah." Jawab Yesung tak lewat polos.

"Ani! Ani! Aku maunya di gedong!"

"…"

Mereka pun pulang dengan Yesung yang menggondeng Eunhyuk di punggungnya sedangkan sepeda yang roboh di dekat tong sampah itu dibiarkan saja, mungkin orangtua Yesung akan mengambil sepeda itu nanti.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie, jika suatu saat aku hilang dari sisimu. Apa kau akan mencariku?"

Eunhyuk menoleh ke Yesung tanda tanya terpampang di wajahnya. Kedua namja ini sedang berada di depan teras rumah Eunhyuk dan sedang bermain susun balok.

"Memangnya hyung mau menghilang kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan polosnya. Yesung tersenyum melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang begitu errr imut. Namun, wajahnya kembali suram saat suatu pikiran terlintas di otaknya.

"Seoul," kata Yesung, "Besok appa dan eomma akan mengajakku ke Seoul, mereka bilang kami akan tinggal disana dan tidak akan pernah kembali kemari."

Eunhyuk terdiam. Sedetik kemudian dia membuang balok berbentuk segitiganya dengan keras.

"Hyung tidak boleh pergi!" Kata Eunhyuk tegas, "Hyung harus menuruti kata-kataku dan bukannya hyung berjanji untuk melindungiku?"

"Kalau begitu… ayo kita menikah!" Saut Yesung lalu menyaut tangan Eunhyuk dan menggenggamnya.

"H-Hyung?"

"Kita menikah dan lari dari sini. Kita akan hidup berdua tanpa ada satupun yang memisahkan kita!" tambah Yesung dengan yakin. Pipi Eunhyuk menjadi merah padam.

"Ne! aku tidak ingin kehilangan Yesung hyung, Hyung hanya milikku!" balas Eunhyuk. Mata kedua namja kecil ini penuh keyakinan. Mereka berpegangan tangan dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan rumah Eunhyuk di siang hari ini.

.

.

"Disini, aku melihat ahjumma dan ahjussiku menikah disini." Kata Yesung sambil menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam gereja.

Eunhyuk terbengong, melihat kanan dan kiri sudut-sudut gereja. Dia tahu ini gereja, ya dia juga sering kesini bersama dengan orangtuanya untuk berdoa. "Kita menikah disini, hyung?" Yesung mengangguk cepat lalu menggenggam tangan kecil eunhyuk dan membawanya di depan tempat doa. Yesung menghadap ke kanan, sementara Eunhyuk menghadap ke kiri sehingga mereka kini saling berhadapan.

"Lee Eunhyuk, maukah kau menjadi istriku dan menemaniku di saat aku susah dan senang?" tanya Yesung sambil mengingat-ingat ucapan janji pernikahan yang ia dengar dulu saat paman dan bibinya menikah.

Eunhyuk tersipu merah, tubuhnya sedikit geli saat mendengar kata 'istri' yang di ucapkan Yesung. Ia menatap Yesung yakin dan menampakkan senyum gummynya. "Ya, aku mau, hyung."

Mendengar kata itu Yesung gembira sekali, wajahnya tersipu merah. Kedua namja kecil itu bercekikik senang di dalam gereja.

"Nah, sekarang kau juga harus bertanya padaku Hyukkie. Kau harus bilang 'maukah kau menjadi suamiku dan menemaniku di saat aku susah dan senang?' hehehe." Kata Yesung.

Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti, kembali di tatapnya namja berambut cokelat hitam yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu. "Yesung hyung, maukah kau menjadi suamiku dan menemaniku disaat aku susah dan senang?" tanya si kecil Eunhyuk. Yesung tersenyum pasti, "YA!" teriaknya sehingga menjadi gema di dalam gereja.

Mereka terdiam sesaat masih berdiri, berpegangan tangan, dan melihat satu sama lain. Yesung memajukan tubuhnya menuju Eunhyuk, menutup matanya dan mendekatatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eunhyuk. Mengecup pipi namja imut itu sekali, duakali, dan tigakali.

"Sekarang… kau adalah istriku Hyukkie," kata Yesung. Eunhyuk mengangguk malu. _Aigoo, Yesung hyung baru saja menciumku!_ batin Eunhyuk.

"Kita harus pergi darisini sebelum orangtua kita menemukan kita!" tambah Yesung.

"Kita mau kemana?" tambah Eunhyuk takut.

"Ke taman! Disana ada rumah kayu, kita akan kesana saja dan menjadikan rumah itu rumah kita. Ne Hyukkie?"

"Hyung yakin orangtua kita tidak akan menemukan kita?" tanya Eunhyuk masih memasang raut wajah takutnya. Melihat Eunhyuk yang terlihat takut, Yesung segera memeluk namja mungil itu. "Tenang Hyukkie, ada aku di sisimu."

.

.

Sore itu, di tempat lain.

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dengan keras dari seseorang di depan rumah Eunhyuk. Ibu Eunhyuk –Nyonya Lee Sooyoung— segera keluar dan membuka pintu rumahnya tersebut.

"DIMANA PUTRAKU?" teriak seorang perempuan saat ibu Eunhyuk membuka pintu rumahnya itu. Kaget, Sooyoung merapatkan kedua alisnya.

"Ah… tadi siang aku melihat mereka berdua bermain di depan sini, aku tidak tahu kalau mereka keluar sekarang," kata Sooyoung mulai panik, hal itu membuat Nyonya Tiffany –ibu Yesung— semakin geram.

"Lain kali suruh anakmu untuk jauh-jauh dari anakku, gara-gara anakmu putraku selalu membangkang kau tau. Ck, memang seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan putraku bernmain dengan anak seorang wanita jalang sepertiMU!" timpal Tiffany dengan geramnya. Sakit, Sooyoung memegang dadanya yang berdenyut sakit saat Tiffany mengucapkan kata-kata itu padanya.

"Kau tau? Kemarin anakku pulang dengan keadaan penuh sampah dan luka di lututnya! Itu juga pasti ulah anak nakalmu kan! Memang seharusnya aku dan Kimbum membawa Yesung pindah dari sini kemarin-kemarin. HAH." Omel tiffany lagi, Sooyoung hanya terdiam pasrah.

"Fany!" seorang pria tampan memakai baju kotak-kotak dan celananya berlari ke depan rumah Sooyoung. Kim Kimbum –suami Tiffany—ini segera meleraikan istrinya.

"Maafkan istriku, dia hanya sedikit emosi." kata Kimbum pada Sooyoung,Sooyoung mengangguk. Tiffany segera melirik Kimbum dan Sooyoung sebal. _Dasar wanita penggoda _batin Tiffany tak henti-hentinya jijik pada Sooyoung.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita mencari Yesung dan Eunhyuk." Kata Kimbum lagi, Tiffany segera mengangguk dengan cepat. Dia sangat khawatir apalagi Yesung adalah anak semata wayangnya.

Pasangan suami istri itu segera melesat dari rumah Sooyoung, Sooyoung mengikuti mereka dari belakang untuk mencari Eunhyuk dan Yesung.

.

.

"Hyung~ Aku kedinginan…" ucap Eunhyuk di pelukan Yesung. Yesung segera mengeluk 'istri' kecilnya itu semakin erat. "Hyung~ apa kita akan hidup seperti ini? Hiks, aku lapar hyung…" gumam Eunhyuk lagi sambil badannya bergetar merasakan dingin.

Hari memang sudah malam, taman bahkan sudah sangat sepi dan gelap. Kini Yesung dan Eunhyuk berada di rumah kayu kecil yang berada di tepi taman desa Yongin dan saling berpelukan. Yesung terdiam sementara Eunhyuk terus bergumam kedinginan dan ketakutan.

"Kita akan disini dulu Hyukkie, besok akan kucarikan tempat yang lebih baik dari ini. Mianhae." Balas Yesung masih memeluk erat Eunhyuk.

"Hyung jangan tinggalkan Eunhyuk ya?" ulas Eunhyuk lemas, kepalanya bersandar pada dada Yesung yang membuatnya sedikit hangat. Yesung mengelus kepala Eunhyuk, menenangkannya. Saat kedua namja kecil ini ingin tertidur pulas, tiba-tiba mereka merasakan ada sorotan lampu senter tepat di depan tubuh mereka.

"Tuan dan Nyonya, mereka ada disini!"

Teriakan dari seorang satpam desa membangunkan Eunhyuk dan Yesung, Eunhyuk segera melepaskan pelukan Yesung dan melihat kearah Yesung dengan wajah yang panic, Yesung pun juga tak kalah paniknya. "Hyung!"

**-TBC-**

Annyeonghaseyooo mina san, hehehe akhirnya kou buat fanfic lagi. Cast-cast yang lain belum muncul jadi saksikan chapter selanjutnya yaaaaa^^

REVIEW PLEASE~


End file.
